The Hufflepuff's Muffin -ongniel
by Lillyanangel
Summary: Kang Daniel awalnya membuat sebuah muffin extra amortentia untuk menjerat sang primadona Slytherin, Park Jihoon. Namun, bagaimana jika muffin itu justru salah sasaran, termakan oleh seorang siswa Ravenclaw, Ong Seongwoo? [Wanna One/WARN! YAOI! BL! BOYS LOVE! BOY x BOY] [OngNiel] [PanWink] [WinkDeep] [GuanHo] [SamHwi] [MinHyunbin] [JinSeob] and other cast! Harry Potter x Wanna One!
1. chapter 1

【Summary _: Kang Daniel awalnya membuat sebuah muffin extra amortentia untuk menjerat sang primadona Slytherin, Park Jihoon. Namun, bagaimana jika muffin itu justru salah sasaran, termakan oleh seorang siswa Ravenclaw, Ong Seongwoo?】_

 **[ Note]** : Halo * ini FF collab aku yang pertama, **BIG THANKS** untuk **Deliaflaminvaldez** yang sudah ikut campur tangan (banyak banget) dalam pengerjaan FF ini. Sekedar info ya yeorobun, **Deliaflaminvaldez** itu bukan K-Popers :v tapi dia baik banget, tetap menghargai fandom musik apapun itu (termasuk K-Pop). Apalagi sampai mau collab FF sama aku, apalagi jelas ini FF yang menyangkut dunia K-Pop. Kita berdua adalah potterhead akut, tapi **Deliaflaminvaldez** ini lebih banyak paham tentang Harry Potter dan segala nya daripada aku :" , jadi dia bantu aku banyak banget (kayak keterangan tempat, dll.) sedangkan untuk penentuan tokoh, sifat karakter, beberapa hal tak terduga dan hal-hal mendramatisir lainnya itu bagian ku * , jadi semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan FF ini ya Wannables! /kiss /kiss /kiss.

.

.

.

 ** _A OngNiel Story_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _Lillyana_18_**

 ** _collab with_**

 ** _Deliaflaminvaldez_**

.

.

.

Mereka, Daniel dan Jisung berada di lantai 7, lebih tepat nya berada di _Room of Requirement_. Sangat mudah menemukan _Room of Requirement_ , syarat nya adalah, harus sering-sering bersikap baik kepada _house elf,_ letak asrama Hufflepuff yang bersebelahan dengan dapur membuat Daniel sering bertemu dengan _house elf_ dan bersikap sebaik mungkin kepada mereka. Di _Room of Requirement_ , segala bahan dan alat yang dibutuhkan bisa muncul dengan sendiri nya, singkatnya, peralatan mudah didapat dan rahasia terjamin.

"Err Daniel, tidakkah satu sendok saja sudah cukup?"

Daniel tetap fokus mengaduk adonan kue _muffin_ sambil memasang senyum mabuk cinta.

"Semakin banyak semakin bagus kan hyung, Jihoon akan semakin tergila-gila kepada ku." Kata nya sinting, sangat terobsesi dengan Jihoon. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan ngeri yang dilemparkan Jisung ketika Daniel kembali melanjutkan tuangan amortentia nya hingga satu botol penuh tadi habis.

.

.

.

Daniel melangkah semangat, setengah berlari kecil. Membawa satu _muffin_ coklat ukuran sedang dengan taburan gula halus yang sangat menggiurkan. Siswa Hufflepuff angkatan ke-6 itu tersenyum riang membayangkan _muffin extra amortentia_ itu dimakan lahap oleh Jihoon, _primadona montok Slytherin_ pujaan nya.

"Pelan-pelang dong, Daniel yak!" Jisung mengekori Daniel kewalahan, kaki nya tidak sepanjang milik Daniel, _oke itu tidak penting._

Daniel membungkuk hormat kepada Mr.Ha Sungwoon selaku penjaga perpustakaan. Ini adalah tempat tujuan nya, perpustakaan. Sedangkan Jisung, kawannya itu terengah-engah, mengais nafas lelah karena harus berlari untuk mengekori Daniel.

Dengan gerakan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Daniel meletakkan _muffin_ itu ke bagian meja perpustakaan yang biasanya digunakan Jihoon untuk membaca buku. Setelah nya, Daniel dan Jisung duduk di sisi lain, mengawasi _muffin extra amortentia_ itu sambil menunggu kedatangan Jihoon dan memakan _muffin_ itu. Oh, mereka juga tidak lupa mengambil buku untuk pura-pura dibaca.

.

.

.

 ** _[Seongwoo POV]_**

Aku memasuki perpustakaan dengan mood buruk karena stress melihat _si blonde_ Guanlin dan _si deep_ Baejin bertengkar lagi di kelas tadi, _heol_ , dua orang _playboy Slytherin_ itu duduk di bangku depan ku dan sumpah sangat berisik, membuat aku tidak bisa fokus konsentrasi pada apa yang dijelaskan oleh Profesor Jinseok. Lalu, aku melihat _muffin_ coklat bertabur gula halus yang terpampang menggoda di atas salah satu bagian meja perpustakaan. Setidaknya, itu bisa mengobati mood ku. Langsung saja setelah memilih buku yang akan aku baca, cepat-cepat aku menduduki bangku dan menyambar _muffin_ coklat itu.

Ketika aku membuka mulut untuk mengambil gigitan pertama. Aku menghentikannya. Lalu memandang curiga _muffin_ coklat itu, aroma _muffin_ itu seperti hujan, campuran dari bau lembab tanah dan sejuk basah nya air hujan. Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Padahal itu adalah _muffin_ coklat, tetapi kenapa tidak berbau seperti coklat? . Seketika aku sadar, jika _muffin_ itu dicampur dengan _amortentia_. _Amortentia akan mengeluarkan aroma seperti apa yang kita sukai._

Aku menahan tawa karena kebodohan seseorang entah siapa itu yang meletakkan _muffin extra amortentia_ di perpustakaan. Tanpa khawatir akan efek _amortentia_ itu, aku melahap _muffin_ coklat tersebut tanpa ragu. Itu karena aku menggunakan anting pemberian ayah, anting warisan dari keluarga ku- _Ong_ yang bisa mematahkan efek dari amortentia. Ini lebih seperti tradisi keluaraga, dimana ada warisan yang akan diturunkan kepada calon kepala keluarga. Dalam beberapa kasus warisan ini biasanya berupa cincin. Tidak hanya efek _amortentia_ , anting ini bisa mematahkan banyak efek sihir yang tidak baik bagi tubuh pemakai, seperti efek _amortentia_ atau _veritaserum_.

Aku melanjutkan aktivitas ku, memakan _muffin_ coklat itu dengan perlahan dan sangat menikmati, sesekali aku menggunakan buku untuk menutupi _muffin_ ku ketika Mr. Ha Sungwoon melirik pandang ke arah ku.

 ** _[Seongwoo POV End.]_**

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Daniel larut dalam bacaan buku nya, padahal niat awal hanya pura-pura. Fokus nya pecah ketika Jisung dengan brutal menggoyang sebelah lengannya.

"Daniel! Lihat itu!" Pekik Jisung dengan heboh.

Daniel mengira jika Jisung seperti itu karena Jihoon sudah memakan _muffin_ nya, tapi...

Disana.

Iya.

Siswa lain, _bukan_ Jihoon, sedang memakan _muffin extra amortentia_ nya dengan khidmat. Mengunyah lamat-lamat kue itu, lalu menelan nya dan kembali mengambil gigitan besar.

Buku yang ada di genggaman Daniel terjatuh, sangat mendramatisir. Mulut nya menganga tidak percaya, mata nya melotot, tangan nya bergetar.

"Jangan diam saja Daniel!!! Ayo kita kesana." Jisung berteriak panik.

Maka, Daniel berdiri dari bangku nya, memasang tampang segarang mungkin, kepala nya di angkat dengan angkuh, langkah nya tegap dengan jubah Hufflepuff yang berkibar ganas. Siap memerangi siswa yang kini sudah membuka mulut nya untuk mengambil gigitan lagi pada _muffin_ coklat itu.

 ** _SRET_**

Daniel menyambar _muffin_ nya dari genggaman siswa itu, dilihat dari dasi dan simbol asrama nya, siswa itu berasal dari Ravenclaw.

"Hey, apa-apaan?! Apa maksudmu?! Tidak sopan sekali!" Seongwoo berdiri dari bangku nya, hendak merebut _muffin_ coklat itu dari genggaman Daniel.

"Tidak sopan? Man, di sini yang tidak sopan itu kau! _Muffin_ ini bukan untuk mu!" Balas Daniel tidak terima.

"Bukan untuk ku? Oh, jadi ini _muffin_ milik mu? Jika memang mau diberikan ke orang lain, kenapa harus diletakkan di sini?! Mana aku tau, dasar bodoh!"

Daniel yang terbawa emosi, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir nya, hendak merapal mantra untuk laki-laki menjengkelkan di depannya, hingga-

"Ada masalah apa ini? Kenapa sangat ribut?!"

Hingga Mr.Ha Sungwoon datang menghampiri mereka, membawa ancaman, "Aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada Profesor Hwang."

.

.

.

"Kang Daniel, Hufflepuff. Ong Seongwoo, Ravenclaw."

Profesor Hwang membawa mereka ke ruang ramuan, penjara bawah tanah. Mata nya yang seperti mata kucing itu semakin ganas menatap Daniel maupun Seongwoo secara bergantian.

"Pengurangan 15 poin, untuk masing-masing asrama, Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw."

Daniel berkeringat dingin, tangan nya tanpa sadar meremat-remat jubah milik Seongwoo yang berdiri di samping nya. Seongwoo sendiri risih, karena bagian jubah yang diremat Daniel itu dekat dengan pantat, sehingga Seongwoo memukul-mukul tangan Daniel.

"Berhenti berbuat hal konyol atau aku akan memberi pengurangan point lagi untuk asrama kalian."

Memang itu terucap dengan santai, seperti tanpa emosi, tapi itu sukses membuat Seongwoo dan Daniel tegang ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua, bersihkan _cauldron_ tanpa menggunakan sihir."

"APA?!" Jawab Daniel dan Seongwoo bersamaan.

Daniel semakin heboh ketika Profesor Hwang menghampiri mereka, dan merampas tongkat sihir mereka, "Aku akan mengembalikan tongkat kalian setelah aku memastikan bahwa cauldron sudah benar-benar bersih. Sampai nanti."

.

.

.

Seongwoo mengusap keringat yang turun mengalir dari pelipis nya, dia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyapu _cauldron_. Menjatuhkan sapu lalu terduduk lelah. Di sudut _cauldron_ yang lain, Daniel berdiri mematung dengan menggenggam gagang sapu, tapi tidak melakukan kegiatan menyapu. Sangat menyebalkan.

Pandangan mata Daniel kosong, seperti orang melamun, sekaligus... _kecewa_?

Seketika ada rasa penyesalan hinggap di benak Seongwoo karena memakan _muffin extra amortentia_ milik Daniel. Pasti orang itu sangat _spesial_ bagi Daniel hingga Daniel nekad menggunakan _amortentia_.

Beberapa detik kemudian Daniel tiba-tiba menatap dirinya, mata nya memicing curiga, "Kau, Ong Seongwoo, kenapa _amortentia_ nya tidak bereaksi? Mantra penangkal apa yang kau gunakan, huh? Aku yakin tidak ada bahan atau langkah yang salah."

OH Astaga!, Seongwoo menelan ludah kasar, jadi ini yang dipikirkan Daniel. Tidak, Seongwoo tidak boleh mengatakan kepada Daniel jika _amortentia_ nya tidak bereaksi karena efek nya dipatahkan oleh anting turun-temurun keluarga Ong yang dikenakan nya, karena hal itu adalah rahasia keluarga.

Maka, mau tidak mau, akhirnya Seongwoo melakukan sebuah hal gila. Hal gila yang Seongwoo sendiri tidak menduga jika dirinya akan melakukan ini,

Berpura-pura seolah _amortentia_ itu bereaksi.

 ** _1 detik._**

 ** _2 detik._**

 ** _3 detik._**

Seongwoo bangkit, dengan wajah sayu mendamba, memuja tampan nya Daniel, mendekati siswa Hufflepuff itu, lalu memeluk nya erat-erat.

"Uhh... Daniel aku mencintai mu!"

Seongwoo bisa merasakan tubuh Daniel yang menegang dalam pelukan nya, dan dia mendengar jika Daniel berbisik, _"Oh tidak. Ini bencana. Seharusnya aku biarkan saja amortentia nya tidak berekasi, karena dia bukan Jihoon."_

Seongwoo sendiri mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan tawa yang siap menyembur keluar,

 _Jadi muffin itu untuk Park Jihoon? Siswa Slytherin yang digandrungi banyak orang itu? Cih nekad sekali, aku tidak yakin dirimu bisa bersaing dengan Guanlin dan Baejin yang juga sama gila nya jika menyangkut Jihoon._ -Batin Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mulai berpikir lain, menjahili Daniel dengan berpura-pura jika dirinya di bawah kendali efek _amortentia_ tidak ada salahnya bukan?

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. chapter 2

Daniel merasa jika Seongwoo semakin menjadi, semenjak efek amortentia nya bereaksi ketika sedang membersihkan _cauldron_ , hari-hari berikut nya Seongwoo selalu menempeli Daniel. Entah itu di kelas, atau saat sedang berada di Great Hall.

Daniel yakin jika Seongwoo seperti ini karena ia terlalu banyak memberi _amortentia; satu botol penuh di dalam adonan muffin coklat yang seharus nya untuk Jihoon._

Ngomong-ngomong, Profesor Hwang sudah mengembalikan tongkat sihir mereka.

.

.

.

"Daniel~"

 ** _DEG_**

Daniel tercekat, menolehkan kepala takut-takut ke arah sumber suara, tentu saja itu Seongwoo. Siswa _Ravenclaw_ itu berlari riang untuk menghampiri Daniel dan langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Daniel.

"Daniel! Daniel! Aku merindukan mu _Hufflepuff_ tampan ku!" Seongwoo memeluk erat Daniel, sambil mengusakkan kepala nya ke leher Daniel.

Semua yang ada di ruang kelas tersebut memusatkan pandangan kepada Daniel dan Seongwoo. Ada yang melempar tatapan aneh, ada yang melempar tatapan bingung, bahkan melempar tatapan jijik.

Sementara itu Daniel berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seongwoo, Daniel takut jika mereka semua berprasangka bahwa Seongwoo adalah kekasih Daniel.

Dan akhirnya, Seongwoo baru melepaskan pelukannya kepada Daniel ketika Profesor Hwang memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai di situ, Seongwoo selalu menyapa Daniel dengan genit ketika berpapasan di Great Hall. Tentu saja kelakuan Seongwoo itu menjadi topik pembicaraan di kalangan _Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,_ bahkan _Slytherin_ dan _Gryffindor_.

"Daniel ku!"

Seongwoo berteriak heboh lalu mendesak masuk ke deretan meja _Hufflepuff_ ketika sedang makan malam di Great Hall. Membuat gadis semampai yang mula nya duduk di sisi Daniel menjadi risih karena kedatangan Seongwoo.

"Daniel aku suapi ya!" Kata Seongwoo riang, memutar sendok puding labu nya seolah itu adalah pesawat.

Hal itu menarik perhatian banyak siswa, beberapa dari mereka sempat mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat lebih jelas bagaimana adegan cuddling pasangan _Hufflepuff_ dan _Ravenclaw_ itu.

Daniel yang panik ditatap oleh banyak siswa, alhasil terpaksa menerima suapan puding labu dari Seongwoo.

"Hummm! Enak kan Daniel?"

Astaga rasanya Daniel menyesal telah bermain-main dengan satu botol penuh _amortentia_. Di sebrang nya, Jisung memandang dirinya dengan kasihan.

Guanlin dan Baejin juga melihat kejadian itu.

"Hey Bae, tidakkah itu terlihat aneh?"

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

Guanlin memutar tubuh nya menghadap Baejin sepenuh nya, "Ong Seongwoo, menurut ku Daniel seperti memberikan _amortentia_ yang terlalu berlebih kepada Seongwoo."

"Astaga konyol sekali jika sampai menggunakan ramuan cinta itu. Mungkin Seongwoo seperti itu karena Daniel sering tersenyum kepada nya." Jawab Baejin, tidak terlalu mempedulikan opini Guanlin.

"Hampir semua _Hufflepuff_ murah senyum Bae."

"Oh, um, mungkin Daniel sering mengedipkan mata kepada Seongwoo."

"Kemarin Yongguk, Hyunbin, Taehyun dan para _Hufflepuff_ lain mengedipkan mata kepada ku Bae, ketika berpapasan di Great Hall." Ujar Guanlin setengah kesal.

"Hey bung, kalau trio itu mungkin mereka punya gangguan syaraf. Lagipula percaya diri sekali kau jika mereka mengedipakan mata untuk mu!"

"Hey! Ada apa dengan nada bicara mu?, Memang aku ini tampan dan mempesona, tidak salah jika mereka mengedipkan mata untuk ku!" Guanlin mulai bersungut-sungut.

"Apa? Tampan? Tch, aku lebih tampan."

"Ck, Aku lebih tampan Bae, jangan mengelak." Balas Guanlin tidak mau kalah, menyisir rambut pirang nya menggunakan jari dengan sangat mendramatisir.

"Enyah kau pirang menyebalkan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar Baejingan!"

Selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Dan seperti biasanya, reaksi anak-anak _Gryffindor_ selalu heboh, terutama Daehwi yang mulai bergosip dengan Seonho, yah meskipun Seonho perlu beberapa menit untuk mencerna maksud pembicaraan Daehwi.

"Lihat itu Seonho! Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo! Oh astaga, mereka itu benar-benar ya bisa tebar moment seperti itu di depan umum. Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Samuel?

Lalu Seonho akan menanggapi ocehan Daehwi setelah 5 menit berlalu.

"Oh! Ahahaha. Yang sabar ya hyung."

Seperti itu.

Dan keributan yang disebabkan oleh para _Gryffindor_ lain, Woojin contoh nya.

"Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?"

"Hehehe, kapan kau mau seperti Seongwoo kepada Daniel begitu Hyungseob-ah, aku -Park Woojin kesatria _Gryffindor_ mu ini siap-"

 ** _TAK_**

Diakhiri dengan Woojin yang mengaduh kesakitan karena kepala nya dipukul dengan sendok oleh Hyungseob.

.

Acara suap-menyuap antara Seongwoo dan Daniel menjadi hiburan publik. Namun, ada satu pasang mata yang memandang Daniel dan Seongwoo dengan tatapan _sakit, pedih, cemburu_.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu berlalu, dan Seongwoo masih bertingkah mabuk cinta karena efek _amortentia_.

Daniel memasang tampang murung, Seongwoo kini menggelayut manja di lengan nya, ini hari Jumat, beberapa tangga di Hogwarts akan berganti arah, dan Daniel sangat sebal karena harus menempuh perjalanan ke dasar lantai 7 di Utara untuk mengikuti kelas ramalan milik Profesor Kwon bersama Seongwoo.

Daniel sadar jika kelakuan Seongwoo sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di semua asrama, terutama _Hufflepuff_ dan _Ravenclaw_. Tentu saja sebenarnya Daniel merasa risih karena banyak yang mengira jika dirinya dan Seongwoo adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas ramalan, Daniel berpapasan dengan Jihoon, dan tidak disangka Jihoon melemparkan senyum manis kepada Daniel. Oh astaga, seandainya Jihoon yang memakan _muffin_ itu, pasti sekarang yang menggelayut di lengannya adalah Jihoon.

.

.

.

Ingin mengumpat rasanya, Daniel itu payah dalam hal membaca ramalan. Seperti ini contoh nya, Profesor Kwon memberikan beberapa lembar daun teh pada masing-masing siswa untuk diseduh dalam air hangat.

Setelah teh habis diminum, ampas daun teh tersebut lah yang akan dibaca ramalan nya.

Mana bisa, bagi Daniel, ampas ya tetap ampas. Tidak ada hal lain semacam ramalan yang muncul. Beberapa kali juga Daniel menggerakkan cangkir teh nya ke kanan-kiri.

Profesor dengan penampilan nyentrik itu berjalan mengamati kerja siswa nya masing-masing lalu berhenti di hadapan seorang siswa _Hufflepuff_ yang sudah berhasil mengutarakan ramalan pada ampas daun teh nya.

"Aku melihat jika Sihyun akan jatuh cinta kepada ku." Ungkap nya lantang.

Profesor Kwon bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila, rambut merah nya itu berkibas ketika menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat, "Bagus sekali Yongguk. Aku sangat bangga kepada mu! Mau tau ramalan apa yang aku ketahui hari ini?"

"Tentu saja mau, Profesor Kwon Jiyong."

"Teman mu yang bernama Hyunbin akan memacari salah satu Profesor di Hogwarts ini, Profesor Hwang."

Seketika kelas menjadi hening, Profesor Hwang? Guru ramuan yang terkenal sadis itu?.

Daniel memecah keheningan kelas dengan seruan heboh jika dirinya berhasil membaca ramalan dari ampas daun teh tersebut.

"Oh Daniel, apa yang kau dapat nak?" Guru berpenampilan nyentrik itu datang menghampiri Daniel.

"Um... Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengerti apa maksud nya?" Daniel memicing berkali-kali, mencoba menerka apa yang dimaksudkan ramalan tersebut.

Profesor Kwon mengambil alih, menyambar cangkir teh yang ada di genggaman tangan Daniel, tanpa butuh waktu lama, pria itu bisa mengetahui apa isi ramalan daun teh milik Daniel.

Dia tersenyum menyeramkan, menatap Daniel, "Nak, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Aku melihat ada seutas tali sewarna rambut ku." Tanya nya dengan seringai,

"T-Tidak Profesor, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" Daniel menjawab, gelagapan.

"Yah... sayang sekali." Hanya itu tanggapan Profesor Kwon. Lalu meninggalkan meja Daniel dan Seongwoo.

Sungguh, Daniel ingin mengumpat rasanya.

.

.

.

"Jisung kita harus bicara!"

Daniel menggait lengan Jisung ketika berpapasan di koridor setelah kelas ramalan usai, tentu saja ketika Daniel sedang tidak bersama Seongwoo.

Daniel membawa sahabat nya itu ke lantai 6, lebih tepat nya ke kamar mandi laki-laki,

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Daniel menghela nafas gusar.

"Sung, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kau tau kemana arah pembicaraan ku ini 'kan? Tentang Seongwoo! _Ravenclaw_ sialan itu."

Jisung terdiam. Menggenggam erat tangan sahabat nya itu sembari menenangkan Daniel yang gusar,

"Niel, jangan seperti itu, jangan memanggil nya sialan. Dia hanya korban efek amortentia saja. Tidak lebih."

"Apa? Kau membela nya? Membela Ong Seongwoo?" Daniel membeo. Tidak percaya jika sahabat karib nya lebih berpihak kepada Seongwoo.

"Bukan begitu Daniel. Hanya saja cobalah bersikap lebih dewasa!"

"AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA!"

"Berusaha bagaimana?! Sejak awal ini sudah salah mu Niel, menggunakan _amortentia_ sebagai jalan pintas sudah termasuk salah!"

"Tapi kau membantu ku saat itu!"

"Aku membantu mu karena aku adalah sahabat mu!"

"Jika kau memang sahabat ku, berpihaklah kepada ku, bukan Seongwoo!"

Mereka beradu argumen, Daniel terbawa emosi, begitu juga dengan Jisung. Suara mereka menggema begitu keras di area kamar mandi laki-laki.

 _Tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang di balik pintu salah satu bilik toilet._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 ** _Cicicuitan :_**

 ** _Boyaaah! Astaga! Kenapa saya yang punya cerita, saya yang baper sendiri?_**

 ** _Hope U like it guys!_**

 ** _Bayangkan saja kalau Wanna One benar-benar menjadi murid Hogwarts, menggunakan jubah masing-masing asrama dan jubah nya berkibar keren! Asdfghjkl. Pasti itu kelihatan tampan banget :")_**

 ** _Sempat terbesit imajinasi kalau semua kontestan PD101 Boy bikin Music Video bertemakan Harry Potter dan lokasi syuting video nya benar-benar di sesuaikan sama yang ada di film Harry Potter :v terus nyanyi nayana ‼_**

 ** _Oh iya, saya sudah bikin akun Wattpad baru, username nya : Ten_Sepuluh._**

 ** _Cerita ini saya pub juga lho di sana!_**


End file.
